


A Flash To his Past

by War_Machine_Rox_01



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen Singing, Bisexual Barry Allen, M/M, Multi, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, Self-Harm, Singing, Suicide Attempt, Watching Glee Songs, Watching The Flash's Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Machine_Rox_01/pseuds/War_Machine_Rox_01
Summary: Barry has tried his whole adult life trying to hide his past. When a villain starts to reveal his past and future to his friends and  old glee members what is he gonna do?





	1. A Flash to Start with

(Flash and Arrow- (Barry POV))

Team arrow and my team were all in STAR labs when out of nowhere a white flash flashes and all I see before the darkness is Oliver's face of panic.

-(Warblers and New Direction time (Blaine POV))

All of the old Show choir member have met up to discuss the reunion when out of nowhere we wake up after a white flash went off in our old choir room. 

I get up and look around and see everyone on the ground and see some other people who I have no idea who they are sitting on chairs facing a large movie theater like screen. 

I look up to see what is happening while I notice all of my friends have already gotten up and are sitting on a large sofa reading the note on the screen. I look over and see someone who looks just like Sebastian but I don't go over because I don't know if it's him. 

(Barry POV) I start panicking because of what the note says and the people who are here. Apparently we re gonna watching some of my past shows from when I went to Dalton and up until now as the Flash. I see my boyfriend Oliver look over at me in confusion and as he is about to open his mouth the note disappears and a knew one shows up.

**"Ok so I am gonna be straight forward and tell all of you what is going to happen. You all are in Barry's or as the Warblers or New Direction knows him as Sebastians head to watch some of his memories. You have no choice in the matter and so that Barry/Sebastian doesn't have to talk I'll explain."**

I start panicking because no-one else in central not even Oliver knows that I was a bully and now this person put them all in my head to watch me be one/

**"He moved schools from Central City to Dalton because he was severely bullied and was put into the hospital because of it too many times so when he moved he took on the name Sebastian Smythe when he was adopted by his uncle."**

**"He turned into what he never wanted to be because he wanted to protect himself but only ended up hurting more by becoming snappy, sarcastic, and mean. He moved straight back to central city right after graduating and became a CSI for to CCPD."**

**You all are here to watch him from his past at Dalton and in Central City. So sit down and watch."**

  
  



	2. Come on and Stand

(Oliver POV)

 

The screen turns on and shows Barry with all the Warbler on the stage as Barry starts to sing.

The screen shows Barry up on a stage with shining lighting shone on him and the other men.  I look over at Barry in shock as On-Screen Barry Starts to sing.

  


_ [Sebastian with Warblers:] _

Come on, stand, up again

Stand, you’re gonna run again

Everyone in the room turns twods all of the men singing.

_ [Sebastian:] _

Don’t give up,

You’re gonna see tomorrow

_ [Sebastian with Warblers:] _

That you’ll be on your feet again

Everyone in the room starts to become even more impressed with the men.

_ [Sebastian:] _

Sometimes the world’s gonna knock you over

But you will see who are your friends ( _ [Warblers:] _ Ooooo!)

  


_ [Sebastian with Warblers:] _

Come on, stand, up again

Come on, stand,

Stand, you’re gonna run again

  


_ [Sebastian:] _

Your faith and patience will be your soldiers

_ [Sebastian with Warblers:] _

To guide you through your troubled times

  


_ [Sebastian:] _

Just put one foot in front of the other

  


_ [Sebastian with Warblers:] _

The battles are inside your mind

  


_ [Sebastian:] _

You have the power to face your demons

  


_ [Sebastian with Warblers:] _

No matter how they go at times

  


_ [Sebastian:] _

And rid yourself of your fear and weakness

So you can start to live your life ( _ [Warblers:] _ Ooooo!)

  


_ [Sebastian with Warblers:] _

Come on, stand, up again

Come on, stand,

Stand, you’re gonna run again

  


_ [Sebastian:] _

Come on!

  


_ [Warblers:] _

Come on, stand, ( _ [Sebastian:] _ Come on baby!) up again ( _ [Sebastian:] _ Stand yeah!)

Come on, stand, ( _ [Sebastian:] _ You can baby!)

_ [Sebastian with Warblers:] _

Stand, you’re gonna run again

Everyone turns to Barry in shock as he starts blushing from all of the attention.

_ [Sebastian:] _

Pick up your will

  


_ [Sebastian with Warblers:] _

And put on your face

  


_ [Sebastian:] _

If you need to, just take my hand ( _ [Warblers:] _ Take my hand)

It’s time to demonstrate, don’t hesitate ( _ [Warblers:] _ Don’t hesitate)

Just get up and say "Yes, I can" ( _ [Warblers:] _ "Yes, I can")

  


_ [Warblers:] _

Come on, stand, ( _ [Sebastian:] _ Come on baby!) up again ( _ [Sebastian:] _ Stand yeah!)

Come on, stand, ( _ [Sebastian:] _ Come on you can baby!)

_ [Warblers:] _

Stand, you’re gonna run again

_ [Sebastian:] _

Stand, you’re gonna run again

  


_ [Warblers:] _

Come on, stand, ( _ [Sebastian:] _ Ohhhh stand yeah!) up again ( _ [Sebastian:] _ Stand up again!)

Come on, stand, ( _ [Sebastian:] _ Ohhh come on baby!)

Stand, you’re gonna run again ( _ [Sebastian:] _ Stand stand!)

Stand, you’re gonna run again ( _ [Sebastian:] _ Come on!)

Stand, you’re gonna run again ( _ [Sebastian:] _ Gonna run again!)

 

(Nobody POV)

Around the room you hear the applause for barry and the Warblers. One that is over everyone turns towards Cisco as he starts to speak up, “Dude, you were like a completely different person up on that stage and you looked really, really happy. What happened man I’ve never hear you sing or even dance?”

All of the Warblers gasp really loud in shock as all of the people look at them in confusion. 

“You mean to tell me our old captain hasn't sang for anyone to hear when he was the one who showed off his voice the most. FOR SHAME.” As soon as Blaine stopped speaking all of the Warblers including Barry went in to a fit of giggles, while everyone for C.C looked at them weirdly before looking back toward the screen waiting for it to continue.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Back Story Pt 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a video from YouTube here is the link. 
> 
> ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7aIRJn5EZ0&index=9&list=PLD0deg2fQO2heWp_yiKkrYuV5f2cPJktY&t=18s. )

OK so after seeing that song you all have seen how bad and cruel sebastian was or as most of you know him as barry who is a whole sweetheart. I'm now going to show you a bunch of clips i put together of why he is who he is amd why he was what he was also some other clips too because I can! Enjoy!

First up the best or what you could call the worst of Sebastian Smythe!

**Blaine: of course it was you**

**Seb: no it wasn't i swear I turned over a new leaf. No more Bullying, Blackmail or assault this year.**

**Blaine: That must be Pretty boring for you?**

**Sebastian: Yeah it is! Being nice sucks.**

Joe took the remote and paused the video and looked over at Barry who was staring at his feet feeling ashamed of himself. One by one they started yelling it about how he could be so mean and how he could ] someone. 

“SHUT IT ALREADY I GET IT I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON CAN WE JUST FINISH THE FUCKING VIDEO OR NOT”. Everyone in the room silenced and backed away from Barry as his eyes flashes with lightning and had a red tint to them. They all sat down cautiously away from him.

**The scene switches showing Sebastian again.**

**Sebastian: Hey Blaine. Hello everyone else.**

**Kurt: Does he live here or…..**

Everyone including Barry laughed at Kurt's comment.

**The scene switched again showing the walkers walking into a auditorium with Seb** (Writing out Sebastian takes too long so he goes by Seb now) **Leading them towards New Direction.**

**Seb: Is whatever this is gonna take long? I can't stand the stench of Public School.**

Everyone one looks at Barry with disapproving looks but look away after being on the receiving end of a girl like earlier.

**Kurt: I don't like you.**

**Seb: Fun. I don't like you either.**

Everyone laughs at both mens obvious hatred towards each other.

**The next scene shows Seb lip singing to uptown girl to some one.**

Everyone from C.C looked at Barry who blushed and everyone laughed at him.

**Seb: Well isn't it a young Barbra Streisand and a old Betty Wilde where is gay cyclops?**

Iris walked over to barry and wacked in in the head and headed back to her seat while glaring at him alike everyone in the room.

**The scene shows Seb walking up to blaine.**

**Seb: Sebastian Smythe**

**Blaine:Are you a freshman?**

**Seb: Do I look like a freshman?**

Everyone in the room laughed at Blain's Expense.

**The next scene showed Seb and Santana in a room filled with chairs.**

**Seb: She questioned my honor. I demand satisfaction by Warbler tradition**

**Santana: You wanna have a duel?**

**The next scene showed Sebastian standing before Kurt and Blaine.**

**Seb: Oh hey Kurt I almost didn't recognize you, You’re wearing boy clothes for once!**

All the men in the room looked like they were about to walk over to to the girls to hold them back judging by the looks upon their faces. All Barry could do is sit and sink in to his eat and wait for the other videos.

**Seb: So crazy, i'm sitting over there checking out this guy and all of a sudden im like  Wait a second i know that hair. Whats up buddy how you doing? I haven't seen you online.**

**Seb: Your gonna come do with Asian Bird flu or whatever Tina BlowWhen Just had.**

**The next scene shows Santana talking at Seb.**

**Santana:It is time i show you a little lima high hospitality.**

**Seb: Unless you wanna join your relative in prison that's probably not the best idea.**

Answering the looks sent his way,. “ I was taken in by my rich uncle and aunt and they were both famous lawyers.

**Seb: Blaines too good for you, New directions a joke, and one of us has a hard luck case of gay-face and it ain't me.**

This time is Oliver who wacks barry over the head with disappointment and anger written all over his face.

**The next scene shows Seb and the Walbers dancing and singing before going to show Seb and Santana talking.**

**Seb: Bummer about Blaine he was pretty. He should have gotten in the way the slushy was meant for Kurt,**

**The next scene shows Kurt, Blaine and Seb in a coffee shop.**

**Seb: “A drinking Killer,Well i gotta run but you take care of that Warbler Kurt”**

**Sebastian winks at Kurt before walking away.**

 

**The next scene shows new direction and the warblers in a parking Garage.**

**Santana: Hip-Hop for regionals.**

**Seb: Against what? The two of you? You really think you're that bad that what they teach at that little public school of yours.**

**The scene switches again showing Blaine in a Warbler Uniform.**

**Seb: You know what goes good with a new daulton blazer? An impromptu song!**

**Blaine: What no!**

**The next scene shows seb singing a song to a women in a hallway with the rest of the warblers.**

**Seb: Don’t be modest, I was like i don't know who this Blaine guy is, but apparently he's sex on a stick and sings like a dream.**

**The camera pans to Kurt and Blaine who are sitting close together at a table with Seb.**

**Kurt: Well we are rehearsing for the school musical and at night we do a rigorous skin ritual together.**

**Seb: And as Sexy as that sounds….**

Everyone looks at barry in surprise at how different he is acting. It's as if he's a whole different person to them now.

**Kurt: You ruin the name to the entire gay community**

**Seb: And you give they Gay Community a cutting edge fashion which is only usually seen on puerto rican pride floats.**

**The next scene shows Blaine talking to Sebastian.**

**Blaine: You know you're out there**

**Seb:Your whole bashul school boy thing. Super Hot.**

Oliver moves next to Barry and glares at both Blaine and Barry in jealousy.

**The sense pans to Seb and the walbers talking to blaine with Hunter** (I'm pretty sure its hunter correct me if i am wrong so i can fix it please)

**Seb: Flawless**

**The final scene is between Sebastian and Santana.**

**Santana: How is it ok I just told you that Blaine had to have surgery!**

**Seb:Its ok because i didn't put anything in this one.**

**Sebastian then throws the slushy at santana's face and walks about with the Walbers.**

 

Once the video ends everyone is silent until Barry speaks up.

“ I know that i was a horrible person and i still hate myself to this day because of what i have done to people throughout my life and i am trying to make up for it and i know that nothing i do or no matter how many times i say sorry will make up for it and even if i have to say it a thousand times and I am very sorry for how i treated all of you and i hope you can forgive me. I was lashing out because i was having a very hard home life and i'm sure these next couple videos with show what was going on but even then its no excuse for my actions and i'm sorry”.

Once Barry finished talking no one knew what to say so they just went onto their seats and waited for what was to com

  
  
  


 


	4. Because I'm Bad

**Ok so before we continue his past i would like to show you another song in which Barry/Sebastian sings with not only the Warblers but also New direction. So please save your thoughts for after the film is finished playing then you will have time to speak amongst each other.**

Everyone nods their head and looks to the screen to watch the two show choir groups.

_ [Artie:] _

_ Your butt is mine _

_ Gonna tell you right _

_ Just show your face _

_ In broad daylight _

_ I'm telling you _

_ On how I feel _

_ Gonna hurt your mind _

_ Don't shoot to kill _

_ Come on, Come on, _

_ Lay it on me _

_ All right _

 

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ I'm giving you _

_ On the count of three _

_ To show your stuff _

_ Or let it be _

_ I'm telling you _

_ Just watch your mouth _

_ I know your game _

_ What you're about _

 

_ [Blaine:] _

_ Well they say the sky's the limit _

_ And to me that's really true _

_ But my friend you have seen nothin' _

_ Just wait 'till I get through _

 

_ Santana and The New Directions _

_ Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on _

_ (Bad bad - really, really bad) _

_ You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it _

_ (Bad bad - really, really bad) _

_ You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know _

_ (Bad bad - really, really bad) _

_ And the whole world has to answer right now _

_ Just to tell you once again, _

_ Who's bad? _

 

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ The word is out _

_ You're doing' wrong _

_ Gonna lock you up _

_ Before too long _

 

_ [Artie:] _

_ Your lyin' eyes _

_ Gonna tell you right _

_ So listen up _

_ Don't make a fight, _

_ Your talk is cheap _

_ You're not a man _

_ You're throwin' stones _

_ To hide your hands _

 

_ [Blaine:] _

_ Well they say the sky's the limit _

_ And to me that's really true _

_ But my friend you have seen nothin' _

_ Just wait 'till I get through _

 

_ Santana and The New Directions _

_ Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on _

_ (Bad bad - really, really bad) _

_ You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it _

_ (Bad bad - really, really bad) _

_ You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know _

_ (Bad bad - really, really bad) _

_ And the whole world has to answer right now _

_ Just to tell you once again, _

_ Who's bad? _

 

_ Woo! Woo! Woo! _

 

_ [Blaine:] _

_ We can change the world tomorrow _

_ This could be a better place _

_ If you don't like what I'm sayin' _

_ Then won't you slap my face _

 

_ [Santana and The New Directions:] _

_ You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on _

_ (Bad, bad - really, really bad) _

_ You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it - you know it _

_ (Bad bad - really, really bad) _

_ You know, you know, you know - come on _

_ (Bad bad - really, really bad) _

_ And the whole world has to answer right now _

_ (And the whole world has to answer right now) _

_ Just to tell you _

_ (Just to tell you once again) _

 

_ You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it _

_ (Bad bad - really, really bad) _

_ You know I'm bad - you know - hoo! _

_ (Bad bad - really, really bad) _

_ You know I'm bad - I'm bad - you know it, you know _

_ (Bad bad - really, really bad) _

_ And the whole world has to answer right now _

_ (And the whole world has to answer right now) _

_ Just to tell you once again... _

_ (Just to tell you once again...) _

_ Who's bad? _

Everyone looks at Barry in shock after hearing Blaine scream. Oliver then speaks up before anyone can starts yelling. 

“Ok Barry you have been a major dick so far, but I have a feeling that you didn't man for it to hit Blake or whatever his name is so would you please explain.”

“You’re right I didn't mean to hit Blaine and we put rock salt into the slushy so that it would stain hit clothes but Blaine being the dumbass that he is jumped right in front of it face first then everything just went on from there” 

After Barry finished speaking Blaine came over to Barry and gave him and hug and spoke into his ear. “I’m sorry for being a bitch and not letting you explain yourself I hope we can start over and become friends”.

“I would love that and i’m still very sorry about your eyes I hope we can be better friends.”

**Sorry for interrupting your lovey dovey moment but i would like to move onto the rest of barry's past as it will explain a lot so please take your seats and grab tissues you will most definitely need them.**

Everyone got a tissue box filled with confusion while Barry paled in his seat as the screen started again.


	5. Back Story Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't read if you are sensitive to this material. Mentions of self-harm and suicide attempt, and drug usage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/clzYx-fD2XU
> 
>  
> 
> Here’s the link to the video

_ Once again Please don't read if you are sensitive to this material. Mentions of self-harm and suicide attempt, and drug usage.  _

 

**The Screen shows a thumb being cut by a razor blade.**

 

**The camera then moves to show Barry chained in a Bathtub on some type of drug whilst a girl is filming him.**

 

Around the room many gasps are heard and everyone starts to cry Barry is sitting in his seat with a far away look in his eyes.

 

**The screen then shows Barry in an interrogation room being interrogated.**

 

**Barry:That's not how it happened**

 

Someone in the room (probably cisco) asked “How what happened?”

 

**The camera then goes back to barry struggling in the tub as the girl is still video taping him.**

 

The Warblers and New Direction are all looking at Sebastian with a mix of Pity and sympathy while everyone from C.C and Star City are looking at Barry with Sadness and Pity, while Barry sits there with a haunted look in his far away eyes.

 

**The camera then pans back to the interrogation room as Barry is being interrogated.**

 

**As the man interrogating him walks away Barry starts to cry as a woman comes up behind him and hugs him as he cries.**

 

Oliver then comes over to Barry and hugs him as everyone but Barry cries as he is staring off into space trying to fight the Panic attack he feels rising.

 

**The screen shows Barry who looks like he is facetime on his laptop looking upset.**

**The scene then moves and shows Barry talking to someone looking depressed.**

 

**The camera moves one again showing Barry on the verge of tears whilst on the laptop once again.**

 

**It then shows Barry talking to the same man from earlier looking very depressed.**

 

**The camera is then moving showing Barry walking across what looks like  park of some sort with his hands in his pockets and his head down.**

 

Gasps are heard all around the room as they look at the screen.

 

**It shows Barry and some girl leaning against a tree and Barry cuts along his left wrist and forearm.**

 

All around the room people are sobbing. Kurt and Blaine them come up and oin Oliver in hugging Barry with tears flowing down their faces as Barry plays with the ends of his sleeves of his shirt. 

 

**The camera shows Barry's arm then switches to his face that has a dopey smile and his eyes half closed.**

 

Everyone in the room is full on sobbing by this point and they all come up and hug Barry before the video continues.

 

**The screen shows barry as he continues to cut his arm as he passes out from blood loss.**

 

**The girl is then shown squatting by Barry's passed out body with no trace of panic on her face.**

 

**Paramedics are then rushing to Barry's body as the start patching him up and putting medical materials on his chest.**

 

Everyone in the room is sobbing and have surrounded barry with their bodies. Barry is just sitting there with a blank look on his face and tears in his eyes as he fiddles with his shirt.

 

“Just so everyone knows everything that happened in that video happened because the girl drugged me and made me do very bad things. I'm better now and then happened a long long time ago and if it is ok with you I would like to not talk about any if it until we have a break from theses videos. Now go back to your seats please.”

 

Everyone goes back to their seats and every once in a while they shoot looks at Barry as the next video starts.

  
  



	6. SuperFriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on the next chapter for this but I wanted to give you guys an update. There's a chance the chapter will be posted either today or tomorrow so i hope you have enjoyed!

_ Ok so before we watch  _ _ Barry Allen Paralyzed _ _ we will be watching  _ _ Super Friend  _ _ because so far all we have seen is Sebastian and before everything gets all sad again I would like to lift your spirits. Also more people have come to view these videos. Supergirl and Superman. They have already been updated on what has happened so far. So please stay in your seats and watch please! _

Barry quickly gave Kara a hug before he pushed Cisco to the floor so she could sit by him. (Much to Cisco’s annoyance and Oliver's jealousy).

 

**_[BARRY:]_ **

**At times like these when life is getting me down**

**And the world seems like it's gonna end-ship**

**There's at least one power that we both still have**

**And that's the power of**

 

**_[KARA:]_ **

**Friendship**

 

**_[BARRY:]_ **

**Yeah, that's exactly what I was gonna say!**

 

**_[KARA:]_ **

**Yeah, it's an easy rhyme**

 

**_[BARRY:]_ **

**I'm your super friend**

**Your super friend**

**I'll be there in the nick of time**

**If you're ever in a spot**

 

**_[KARA:]_ **

**And if you're not there in time**

**You can just go back in time**

**And give it another shot**

 

**_[BARRY:]_ **

**I'm actually not supposed to do that anymore**

 

**_[KARA:]_ **

**Oh, okay**

 

**_[BARRY:]_ **

**Sing!**

 

**_[KARA:]_ **

**I'm your super friend**

**Super friend**

 

**_[BARRY:]_ **

**When you need a compliment**

**I can rattle off a dozen**

**For instance, I have to say I'm not impressed**

**By your more famous cousin**

 

Both Kara and Barry sink in to their seats as everyone laughs at them. The both quickly pale at the raised eyebrow that Superman gave them.

 

**_[KARA:]_ **

**Thank you! No one ever says that!**

 

**_[BARRY:]_ **

**Oh, he's all like "Oh, I'm Superman!"**

**Whoop-de-whoop-de-whoop**

 

**_[KARA:]_ **

**That's a really good impression**

 

Both Barry and Kara go from a very white pale to a impressive shade of red because of everyone's laughter.

 

**_[BARRY:]_ **

**Thanks!**

 

**_[BARRY & KARA:]_ **

**I'm your super friend**

**Super friend**

 

**_[KARA:]_ **

**When it comes to buddies, pal, you're the best**

 

**_[BARRY:]_ **

**I love you more than the lightning bolt I wear on my chest**

 

**_[KARA:]_ **

**If you're ever sad, I'll bring you flowers**

 

**_[BARRY:]_ **

**You can list "soprano" as one of your powers**

 

**_[KARA:]_ **

**Hey, if you're ever broke**

 

**_[BARRY:]_ **

**I've got the cash!**

 

**_[KARA:]_ **

**On my couch**

 

**_[BARRY:]_ **

**You're welcome to crash**

 

**_[KARA:]_ **

**And if you ever need a hand**

 

**_[BARRY:]_ **

**I'll be there in a flash**

 

Barry goes red when Oliver says that he's really adorable after he kisses Barry.

 

**_[KARA:]_ **

**Barry!**

 

**_[BARRY:]_ **

**That was funny!**

 

**_[BARRY & KARA:]_ **

**I'm your super**

**(It has a double meaning!)**

**Friend!**

Everyone gives Barry and Kara around of applause for their singing skills.

_ Ok so you are now going to be watching  _ _ Barry Allen Paralyzed _ _ you will once again need tissues and you might as well move towards Barry and keep him in hugging distance as this will make things a little easier for him to deal with. So please sit and watch. _

 

Everyone one looks at the note curiously but nonetheless follows the directions and they grab the respective tissues and move toward Barry in hugging distance.   
  



	7. Paralyzed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link to the video used for this chapter.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RIY6XzlDnMw

 

_ Barry is seen alone in the lab before it switches to barry being seen looking up with teary, red eyes and a tear stained face. _

 

**When did I become so numb?**

 

_ It then switches back to barry being alone in the lab as the camera moves away from him. Then since then changed again to Barry walking into the lab with a smiling face. _

 

**When did I lose myself?**

 

_ Barry is then seen turning around to face Joe as is voice rings out startling all of the occupants in the room. _

 

_ “Of course I wanna kill him Joe. I wanna do a hell of a lot more than just kill him, I want him to suffer!” _

 

Everyone in the room besides Joe look towards Barry in shock at what he just said. 

 

**All the words that leave my tongue**

 

_ Barry is then seen locken in the chambers yelling and banging on the glass door. _

 

**Feel like they came from someone else**

 

_ Barry is seen talking to his dad before the scene switches to Barry in a hospital bed running his hands down his face to rid it of tears. _

 

_ Barry is then seen walking up to Cisco and Catilan with distress all over his face. _

 

**I'm paralyzed**

**Where are my feelings?**

**I no longer feel things**

**I know I should**

**I'm paralyzed**

**Where is the real me?**

**I'm lost and it kills me - inside**

**I'm paralyzed**

 

**When did I become so cold?**

 

_ Barry is seen locken in the room closed with the glass door. _

 

Everyone's eyes open wide in shock as they see Barry use his super speed to ram a man into the wall while yelling in rage.

 

**When did I become ashamed? (ooh)**

 

_ Barry rolls his eyes at Iris and he walks away. He is then seen looking into a room from the doorway with sadness in his eyes. He starts crying as he leaned against the wall by the doorway. _

 

Many of the women in the room scoot closer to Barry to comfort him as they notice his sadness.

 

**Where's the person that I know?**

 

_ Barry is kneeling above his mother while they are both crying heavily. _

 

Many gasps were heard around the room as Barry tucks his head into Olives shoulder for comfort while everyone has tears running down their faces.

 

_ Barry turns his head smiling at someone before he is then seen again smiling at Iris as she wipe something off his face. _

 

_ Barry is seen hugging his dad from the side while both men are wearing smiles on their faces. _

  
  


**They must have left**

 

_ Barry is again seen in the locked room with the glass doors sitting on the ground filled with anger and sadness. _

 

**They must have left**

**With all my faith**

 

_ Barry is seen putting a hand over his mouth as he tries to conceal his sobs as he openly cries by Joe in a hallway. _

 

Oliver is hugging Barry while whispering comforting words in his ear whilst everyone else watches the screen.

 

**I'm paralyzed**

 

_ The screen keeps switching from a smiling Barry to a blank faced one. _

 

**Where are my feelings?**

 

_ Barry is seen crying in a suit while talking to someone. Before the screen goes from Barry turning around to him talking to his dad over a prison phone. _

 

**I no longer feel things**

 

Gasps are heard from everyone around the room again as the seen Barry pinning a man to the wall while putting him into a choke hold.

**I know I should**

 

_ The next scene Barry is seen baring his teeth at someone in anger before it once again switches to Barry's face close up as he looks upset. _

 

**I'm paralyzed**

 

Barry's sobbing can be heard as he watching his past/one-screen self watch his dad get murder while yelling “NOOOOO!”

 

**Where is the real me?**

 

Everyone starts to get a small smile on their face as they see Barry smiling, and their grins widen even more as they seen a smiling nerdy Barry dressed up in (adorable) dorky clothing.

 

_ Barry is then seen laughing and making hand motions while a gun is pointed at him before it switches to Barry and Iris in a coffee shop as Barry turns and walks away with a smile on his face. _

 

**I'm lost and it kills me - inside**

 

_ Barry is then seen raising his hand behind his head in a sign of stress before he is seen leaning his body and head back onto a porch railing. _

 

**\- inside**

 

_ Barry is seen leaning his body onto the blue wall of the prison with his back to the camera. _

 

**I'm paralyzed**

 

Everyone by now had surrounded Barry with a very large group hug while they all cry as they watch the past shown on the screen.

 

_ Barry is seen fretting over is dead mother whilst sobbing in his flash uniform with the hood down. _

 

**I'm paralyzed**

 

_ Barry's elbow seems to come up before he is sitting in a chair looking tense. He is then on the ground looking like he is in pain. _

 

**I'm scared to live but I'm scared to die**

 

**And if life is pain then I buried mine a long time ago**

 

Oliver just hugs Barry closer as they see Barry being held off the ground by his throat.

 

_ Barry starts rising up off the ground with sweat dripping down his face.  _

 

As Barry is seen being struck by lightning everyone from the glee clubs gasp in surprise ass the didnt know he got his powers from a lightning strike. 

 

**But it's still alive**

 

_ A young Barry is then seen watching his mom screaming and crying as two speedsters race around her. _

 

**And it's taking over me - where am I?**

 

Barry, Caitlin and Cisco chuckle at the memory from when Barry first woke up from his nine month coma.

 

**I wanna feel something, I'm numb inside**

 

_ We go from seeing Barry standing and turning around while he is the flash before he is close up to the camera whilst glaring at something or someone in from of him. _

 

**But I feel nothing, I wonder why**

 

_ Barry then looks up from glaring and Barry is showing in a suit while ist looks like he is holding back tears. _

 

**I'm on the race of life and time passes by**

 

_ Barry and another speedster are racing before Barry skids to a stop and looks at what is in front of him.  _

 

**Look**

**I sit back and I watch it, hands in my pockets**

 

_ Barry is walking out of a room as flash. He then is  seen looking at someone. _

 

**Waves come crashing over me but I just watch 'em**

 

_ Barry is seen in front of Wally as he turns around to face someone. _

 

**I just watch 'em**

 

_ Barry has tears in his eyes as he watches a family in their living room while he is outside the house. _

 

**I'm under water**

 

Everyone yelps as they seen Barry being electrocuted and being in obvious pain. 

 

**but I feel like I'm on top of it**

 

_ Barry and Cisco are seen clapping their hands together with big smile on their faces. _

 

Everyone in the room smile at the two men with adoring smiles.

 

**I'm at the bottom and I don't know what the problem is**

 

_ Barry is at his parents grave before he's dressed in his Flash suit while looking desperate as he talks to someone. _

 

**I'm in a box**

 

_ Barry is banging on the glasses door in panic, sadness, desperation and rage. _

 

Everyone from Team Flash lower their heads in shame while Oliver glares at them in anger because of the way they locked up his boyfriend.

 

**But I'm the one who locked me in**

**Suffocating and I'm running out of oxygen**

 

**I'm paralyzed**

 

_ Barry yells “NOOOOO!” as he watches his dad get stabbed through his heart. _

 

Everybody's jaws drop in shock as they finally grasp onto the fact that Barry and to watch both his parents die in front of him.

 

**Where are my feelings?**

**I no longer feel things**

**I know I should**

**I'm paralyzed**

**Where is the real me?**

**I'm lost and it kills me - inside**

**I'm paralyzed**

 

**I'm paralyzed (Yeah, I'm just so paralyzed)**

 

_ Moments barry has had with his Dad flash  _ (No pun intended lol)  _ across the screen as Barry's Dad says “ I Love You”. _

 

**Where are my feelings? (Yeah, I'm just so paralyzed)**

**I no longer feel things (I have no feelings)**

 

_ Barry is then seen over his dads body then his mom's body as the both go from on to the other on the screen. _

 

**I know I should (Oh. How come I'm not moving? Why aren't I moving? Ay yeah)**

 

_ Barrys is kneeling over his mother's body. Cisco is then seen in a blue swirl of light with his arm stretched out towards Barry. _

 

_ Barry's dad is then seen being choked by another speedster before Barry is seen smiling in the lab. _

 

**I'm paralyzed**

**Where is the real me? (Where is the real me? Where is the real me?)**

 

_ Barry turns around to look at somebody. _

 

_ The flash's suit while it is on its holding rack thing is shown. _

 

_ Iris is seen behind a man Flash as he yells out to her, “YOU DON’T KNOW ME!, YOU NEVER DID.” _

 

**I'm lost and it kills me - inside (I'm paralyzed, I'm paralyzed)**

 

_ Barry and Oliver- _

 

(I know that it is actually Iris and 

Barry but this is an Olivarry fic so let’s pretend it 

Oliver and Barry.) 

 

_ -Are Kissing. _

 

_ Barry is running in the blue light as flash but then Barry and Joe are seen hugging while Barry is out of the suit in the lab.  _

 

**I'm paralyzed (I'm paralyzed)**

 

_ Barry, Cisco and Caitlin are all hugging while in the pipeline. _

 

_ Barry and his mother are seen in Barry's old living room. _

 

_ Barry's Mom (crying): No, no no  _

 

_ Barry: I’m not gonna hurt you, I’m not gonna hurt you. Ok? I’m not gonna hurt you. You’re safe. _

 

_ Barry and his mother stare at each other before he says one final time “You’re safe. _

  
  


Everyone in the room look at Barry ready to start asking questions but stop themselves as the see him asleep with his head in Ollies lap and his faces stained with tears.

 

They look back at the screen as the now notice the note. 

 

“ You all will be given the chance to talk about everything you have seen in the videos but not today, everyone beside Oliver and Barry is to go to their rooms while Barry and Oliver sleep out here as Barry has hand a long couple of days and needs his rest.”

 

Everyone give both Oliver and Barry a gentle hug as to not wake Barry before the go to their rooms awaiting the next day for more of his past.

  
  
  
  



	8. Authors note

**Every since I've started this fic I've been reading fics like this for** **inspiration and I forgot to save some of the users and this chapter has been a draft on my google drive for a while and I will update this chapter  more as I got on but there are some users I would like to credit for getting inspiration.**

 

**@Zana_Zoola14 - Wattpad**

**@Nerdlike3001 - Wattpad**

**@DianaMontesValdez - Wattpad**

**@All_about_the_fiction - ao3**

**@AlixNonak - ao3**

****@siblingloveF2 - ao3 and** fanfiction.net**

**@Nana20004 - Wattpad**

**These are all the ones I have used so far but if I use more then They will be added so that they will get credit.**


	9. Auditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the link for the song he is singing. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cLm17QVEW7Q&list=PLD0deg2fQO2heWp_yiKkrYuV5f2cPJktY&index=106

 

_So now we are  gonna take a break from sad memories. So as of now we are going to watch some videos of Barry/Sebastian singing,acting and dancing so I hope you enjoy!_

Everyone's faces light up at the sight of Barry on the screen looking like he is nervous but excited.

 

**I've done everything right.**

**Follow the footsteps**

**far from behind I pick up**

**the slack Shirt on his back**

**food on the shelf paying for**

**dreams I can afford for myself.**

 

Everyone so far is very impressed even people from their respective show choirs.

 

**I see the sun don’t look any higher.**

**I’ve only begun my sacrifice eighteen**

**years old trapped in a life under**

**the ground.**

 

Joe and Iris along with everyone from C.C and S.C think to themselves how could they never known about Barry’s singing talent.

 

**I’ve done everything right what**

**was expected no father to tell me**

**what i should do if only i knew.**

**I’ve severed the bond you shared**

**with your loved ones the dream**

**of beyond.**

 

Everyone's eyebrow raised even higher in shock from how good Barry sounded.

 

**Eyes to the sun don't look any**

**higher. I’ve only begun my sacrifice.**

**I brought him up. He brings me**

**here. I’ll bring him HOMEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

 

Everyone in the room gave Barry a round of applause from his skill.

Kurt then speaks up as he has a suspicious look on his face. “While we were in glee club Sebastian you said you could never sing a note that high yet there you are singing that high of a note looking like you're fresh outta high school. So i’m wondering why you said you couldn’t when obviously you can.”

Everyone is now looking at Barry expectantly as he thinks too come up with a answer trying to choose his works carefully.

“ I only said that because it puts a strain on my vocal cords and if I had told everyone you guys would have had me do songs with high notes in them and I didnt want to chance hurting my voice.”

Everyone seem to accept his explanation and they turn back to the scree for his next song to be played.

  



	10. Duet With a "Friend"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the link to the video:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=557SBMH7IVw

**Now we are going to be watching Barry sing a song with two other people. One of them is actually in this room. Barry and him dated for a while in college secretly. Now none of you in this room get to judge either of them because it's not your life so don’t be too judgy.**

 

While Barry along with Blaine paled at the thought of everony on figuring out that they dated while Kurt and Blaine were on a “break”, everyone else were too busy to notice their paling faces as they were trying to figure out who he dated as they waited for the song to start.

  
  


_ [Sebastian:] _

_ Dear Evan Hansen _

_ We've been way too out of touch _

_ Things have been crazy _

_ And it sucks that we don't talk that much _

_ But I should tell you that I think of you each night _

_ I rub my nipples and start moaning with delight _

 

_ [Blaine:] _

_ Why would you write that? _

  
  


Oliver and Kurt move closer to their boyfriends in a obvious displays of possessiveness and jealousy. Oliver gets up and sit in between Barry and Blaine to “seperate them”.

 

_ [JARED:] _

_ I'm just trying to tell the truth _

 

_ [Blaine:] _

_ This needs to be perfect. These emails have to prove that we were actually friends. Just..I'll do it _

 

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ I've gotta tell you, life without you has been hard _

 

_ [JARED:] _

_ Hard? _

 

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ Has been bad _

 

_ [JARED:] _

_ Bad? _

 

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ Has been rough _

 

_ [JARED:] _

_ Kinky! _

  
  


Cisco looks over to the blushing Barry and Blaine and asks them “Who even is that third guy on the end?”

 

“He was a college friend we met at an open mic night”, both Barry and Blaine answered simultaneously which didn’t help their boyfriends jealousy.

 

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ And I miss talking about life and other stuff _

 

_ [JARED:] _

_ Very specific _

 

_ [Blaine:] _

_ Shut up! _

 

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ I like my parents _

 

_ [JARED:] _

_ Who says that? _

 

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ I love my parents _

_ But each day's another fight _

_ If I stop smoking drugs _

_ Then everything might be alright _

 

_ [JARED:] _

_ Smoking drugs? _

 

_ [Blaine:] _

_ Just fix it! _

 

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ If I stop smoking crack _

 

_ [Blaine:] _

_ Crack?! _

 

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ If I stop smoking pot _

_ Then everything might be alright _

_ I'll take your advice _

_ I'll try to be more nice _

_ I'll turn it around _

_ Wait and see _

 

_ 'Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention _

_ It's easy to change if you give it your attention _

_ All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be _

_ Sincerely, Me _

 

_ [JARED:] _

_ Are we done yet? _

 

_ [Blaine:] _

_ Well I can't just give them one email. I want to show that I was, like, a good friend, you know? _

 

_ [JARED:] _

_ Oh my god _

 

_ [Blaine:] _

_ Dear Connor Murphy _

_ Yes, I also miss our talks _

_ Stop doing drugs _

_ Just try to take deep breaths and go on walks _

 

_ [JARED:] _

_ No. _

 

_ [Blaine:] _

_ I'm sending pictures of the most amazing trees _

 

_ [JARED:] _

_ No! _

 

_ [Blaine:] _

_ You'll be obsessed with all my forest expertise _

 

_ [JARED:] _

_ Absolutely not _

 

_ [Blaine:] _

_ Dude, I'm proud of you _

_ Just keep pushing through _

_ You're turning around _

_ I can see _

 

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ Just wait and see! _

 

_ [Sebastian & Blaine:] _

_ 'Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention _

_ It's easy to change if you give it your attention _

_ All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be _

_ Sincerely, Me _

 

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ My sister's hot _

  
  


“WHAT THE HELL” is heard throughout the room.

 

_ [Blaine:] _

_ What the hell! _

 

_ [JARED:] _

_ My bad. _

 

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ Dear Evan Hansen _

_ Thanks for every note you send _

 

_ [Blaine:] _

_ Dear Connor Murphy _

_ I'm just glad to be your friend _

 

_ [Sebastian & Blaine:] _

_ Our friendship goes beyond _

_ Your average kind of bond _

 

_ [Blaine:] _

_ But not because we're gay _

 

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ No, not because we're gay _

 

“That's bullshit you both are obviously gay”. Everyone in the room laughs at Iris’s blunt reply.

  
  


_ [Sebastian & Blaine:] _

_ We're close, but not that way _

_ The only man that I love is my dad _

 

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ Well anyway! _

 

_ [Baline:] _

_ You're getting better every day _

 

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ I'm getting better every day _

 

_ [Sebastian & Blaine:] _

_ Keep getting better every day _

 

_ [ALL:] _

_ Hey hey hey hey! _

 

_ 'Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention _

_ It's easy to change if you give it your attention _

_ All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be _

_ Sincerely _

 

_ Miss you dearly _

 

_ Sincerely, Me _

_ Sincerely, Me _

_ Sincerely, Me _

_ Sincerely, Me _

  
  


Everyone gives Blaine and Barry round of applause, even though Oliver and Kurt are still slightly jealous even they can’t deny the chemistry they have on stage. Being the good boyfriends they are they give their respective boyfriend a kiss before they relax back into their seats with a satisfied smirk on their lips.

 

**Ok so i’m still choosing the next video to be shown so for now you all can have some food that has been placed behind all of your chairs. Enjoy the food while you can you only have ten minutes until the next video!**

 

Everyone rushes to the food table to eat and chat with each other.

  
  



	11. Authors note

So I have just gotten the full first season of Titans and I was wondering if anyone would like me to do a reaction/past/future AU with everyone watching it **( like young justice and the justice league and teen Titian’s** ) It would be slower updates but I would like some opinions on if I should do it please comment below.


	12. Lookin Good

**Ok so now we are going to take a quick break from music and we are going to watch some quick edits of Barry.**

Blaine, Kurt, Oliver, Iris, Caitlyn and many of the Warblers are all fanning themselves as Barry sinks into his seat with a Blush. Many of the males in the room are either crossing their legs or putting a cushion on their laps.

“Damn Barry who knew you could be so hot, I mean you as Sebastian was really hot, but Barry Allen. Just wowww.” Barry's face goes bright red from Olivers comment. He goes to say something but another video starts before he can.

Everyone went from thinking “HOLY SHIT HE'S HOT” to laughing at how much of a dork he really is.

“You are adorable, Barry” Oliver says as he snuggles his face into Barry's neck as Barrys blush starts to rise again.

Throughout the room the word, “Holy shit”, and “Oh my god” are heard much to Barry's horror.


	13. Lookin Good Pt.2

**https://youtu.be/jx0dZtN11z8**

 

"Barry Henry Sebastian Allen is that a fucking tattoo on your arm" Everyone in the room notices how both Barry and Blaine become pale.

 

"Hey Blaine don't you have that same tattoo in your lower back" Both Barry and Blaine start stuttering out an explanation.

 

"Wel.. well you.. you see we both th-thought we would be together forever an-and we got matching tattoos to show that but then we moved away from each other after collage and then we both go with the boy friends we have now."

 

Everyone seemed to except their explanation and turned back to the screen.

 

**https://youtu.be/kK1xi3n7Bxg**

 

" Ok don't say anything about me smoking because we all have bad habits and I don't even smoke anymore so don't try me."

 

Everyone recoiled at the anger radiating from Barry. No one but Oliver could tell that he was lying. He just isn't sure what he's lying about.

 

**https://youtu.be/2YbRRKWq070**

 

Everyone in the room were laughing at Barry as he blushed in embarrassment.

 

"Barry you are so cute  I am so lucky to have you".

 

Everyone around the room smiled and say 'awww' as they watched Barry and Oliver share a sweet kiss.

 

"Love you too Olli"

 

**https://youtu.be/n29oWekNvDs**

 

“Barry why the hell are you smiling when there is a gun pointed at you”

 

Everyone in the room gota laugh out of Joes authoritative tone whole Barry smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

 

**The next video you will be watching will be longer than just a couple seconds so he prepared.**

 

Everyone in the room just nodded their head or said ok and turned back to the screen. 


	14. This is my Penance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the link.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rl5rcGzfBiM

**_Savitar was right. This is all because of me. Because of my weakness.FlashPoint. And because of it everybody's lives have changed. Everyone I love is suffering. This has to stop. I can’t let anyone hurt anymore because of me. No one else should have to pay for my sins._ **

 

**Barry is seen closing a door while his mom in the background is yelling “NOOOO”.**

 

**“You know for a hero Flash you sure let a lot of people around you die”.**

 

The room had an uproar of yelling and crying over their worry for Barry's safety.

  
  


**“NO!”**

**“I see what you are doing”**

**“Another life that could have been”**

**“First Eddie”**

**“Never was”**

**“Now ronnie”**

**“Oh like you promise Eddie”**

 

“CAYTLYN WHAT THE FUCK. MAKING HIM FEEL WORSE THAN HE DOES ALREADY”

Many more people were yelling after Oliver's outburst until they took a look at both Boys and Caitlyns faces and closed their mouths.

 

**“OH EDDIE”**

**“Or like your promised Ronnie”**

**“Sacrificing themselves for the greater good”**

**“DAD”**

**“No Barry they are sacrificing themselves for you”**

**“Dad”**

**“I've made 20/30”**

**“I’m beggin you”**

**“I'M BEGGING YOU“**

 

Oliver took the remote and paused the video to look at Barry with almost unnoticeable tears in his eyes. 

 

“Would your really leave me like that Barry. You may feel like everyone would be better without you but not me, never me. You make me a better person, you light up my day. I would go insane without you. You keep me sane so don’t you ever sacrifice yourself for ANYONE because I wouldn’t be able to take it.”

 

Many people who weren't already crying, started to cry and the loving speech Oliver told Barry and the way Oliver hugged Barry throughout the whole thing.

**  
** **“Just take me”** **  
** **“Iris West”** **  
** **“No NO”** **  
** **“Gonna make you JUST LIKE ME”** **  
** **“HEY”** **  
** **“NOOOOOO”**

 

Everyone in the room came over closer to Barry to comfort him.

**  
** **“You keep messing with everyone lives”** **  
** **“Let me help you”** **  
** **“Oh like you helped your mother”** **  
** **“I need you to kill my mother”**

 

Gasps were heard around the room at Barry's request. All Barry could do in stick his face in Ollies neck and wait until the video ended.

**  
** **“Or wally”** **  
** **”He's alive”** **  
** **“And were left to pick up the pieces from your mistakes”** **  
** **“THIS ISN'T YOUR DECISION TO MAKE”**

 

Barry had to grab Oliver's arm to stop him from hurting everyone from Team Flash at the way the treated and made Barry feel.

**  
** **“Till you did this”** **  
** **“You did this to me”** **  
** **“Nothing is…”** **  
** **“You’re right it should've been me”**

 

Oliver whispered into Barry’s ear, “NO it should have been and it never should.”

**  
** **“There will be a reckoning”** **  
  
**

**_And they won't...Ever again._ **   
  


Everyone in the room are in tears and all trying to hug Barry at the same time because they never knew how Barry truly felt and how hard his life really has been up until this point.

Everyone's heads snapped up when a voice started to ring out throughout the room.

 

_ I’m very sorry for such a sad video. The next one should be much happier. Until then please go eat while I get the video up and running. _

 

Everyone got up and got food before they sat back down and started to eat while waiting for the next video. **  
  
**

  
  



	15. Ralph Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres the video clip:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uWfpM72q8vU

_Ok so we are going to watch another part of Barrys past that none other than Ralph_ \-  before you ask yes they did go out for a while but had a bad breakup- _and we are going to watch a couple clips about them. I have already explained to Ralph about what is going on. Take you seats and watch please._

Once the voice was done speaking, Ralph showed up next to Barry on a couch across the room. Barry appeared there because of a quick flash of light flickered.

Both Ralph and Barry looked a little pale. Theirs faces don't beat the jealously on Olivers face from seeing and hearing about Barrys ex-boyfriend.

**"I'm gonna ask one more. Who. Are. You."**

"Both Ralph and Barry say "Oh shitttt" under their breath but still loud enough to be heard from everyone. **  
**

Everyone is looking at Barry and Ralph with confusion all over their faces.

**"I'm nobody. No arrests, no convictions. Not for the Star City museum heist where** (A/N: I couldn't understand what he was saying well enough to copy it) **knocked the guards out. Or the acid bomb that blew open the federal reserve vault last month."**

The room went into an up roar of chaos, but what suck out to Barry most was from Joe saying, "BARRY ARE YOU A CRIMINAL?"

**"That was you?"**

**"Not according to police reports, because the only evidence I leave are red herrings for idiot cops to chase around.You wanna know who I am.... You can call me "The Chemist" But I really don't care what you call me. Just stop wasting my time."**

Oliver yelled for everyone to shut up so he could speak up."Ok so apparently it looks like Barry is a criminal but did we every ask his side of the story. Not just judging by what we are seeing from the pst with no explanation. Also Barry, you looked so hot right there just had to tell you that."

Oliver winked at Barry as he sat down next to him to keep watching the screen.

**"You shoulda let him do the talking."**

**"Yeah I get that a lot. So we back in business?"**

Even though the room was tense, everyone got a chuckle out of that.

**"With a twist. Gotta big job tonight could use a guy like "The Chemist" to cover our tracks. You help me get what I want, and I'll give you what you want."**

At the same time as Gold-Face all of the glee members asked "What does he want", while everyone else sat silents already knowing that the question might be asked.

**"And what exactly do you want."**

**"Labs has this cutting edge 3D printer." (A/N: I can't understand this guy all to well sorry.)"What's so special about some 3d printer?"**

"Right what so special about it. You could just by one yourself for less trouble" Kurt said to everyone in the room, which got a nod from everyone but Barry and Ralph who were silently communicating with their eyes instead of watching the screen.

**"This one prints artificial organs. If i've get em I could sell life for the highest bidder."**

Shouts of "GROSS" and "DISGUSTING" were heard all around the room.

**"You want us to rob a hospital?"**

**"I'm not a monster, I want you to rob the lab before it even gets to the hospital."**

**"Smile boys, tonight your working for Gold-Face."**

Ralph then spoke up."Ok Barry and I have a lot of explaining to do.Yes we did cause a lot of trouble but this was a LONG tie ago and the things Barry named off the we "did" we didn't actually do. He said that to keep himself and me safe. Also yes we did go out for maybe a year and a half, and the sex was GREAT let me tell yo-" 

A glare from Oliver made Ralph clear his that and continue  .

"Mhm Anyway we broke up because we felt better as friends. SO that's all we will tell you about that unless there are more videos about us."

Everyone seemed sorta satisfied with the explanation and turns back to the screen to continue watching. 


	16. Pictures and Photoshoots Pt.1

**Ok. So Far all we have seen are videos and because I am way too lazy to find another video for you to watch. You all are going to see some photos of Barry through out his whole life.**

Everyone seemed content with this so they turned toward the screen to view the pictures. 

Catilyn and Iris Awww'd at the smile on Barrys face. Oliver turned towards Barry.

"Barry when did you even take this photo?" Barry chuckled before he smirked his _Sebastian Smirk_ as he answered Oliver _._

"When I was in Paris about six months after my graduation I started modeling for extra cash to pay off my student loans because my Uncle wanted me to earn my own way in life."

"OH MY GOD SEBASTIAN.! I remember your glasses you always looked SO hot in them. I love you Kurt and to be honest Oliver I'm not even sorry for saying for what your about to hear. I may be in a committed relationship, but I think everyone here knows Seb or what ever you guys call him is a huge piece of eye candy."

Evening nodded their head in agreement while Barry flushed a bright red from all of the cat-calling.  
  


Everyone laughed at Olivers appreciative wolf whistling towards the now madly blushing Barry.

"Barry that photo is from when you and I were messing around with a camera you found, right?"

"Yeah it is. do you think we will see more of the pictures, because they were amazing if I do say so my self."

Through out the entire conversation between Catilyn and Barry everyone else was staring at them in confusion.  
  


"Damnnn guys looking good."Everyone on got a good laugh out of Ciscos words.

Everyone in the room laughed at the frightened look on their faces.

"I remember this you had sent it to me on your way home from Christmas after you met my parents for the official first time."

Barry chuckled and nodded his head at the memory of meeting Blaines parents while Kurt and Oliver were bathing in jealously to the amusement to everyone else in the room.

"Damn who knew Barry could be such a hot piece of ass. I know I never expected it. Turns out my sweet innocent boy friend turns out to be a secret hot, badass, geek. I say geek because everyone here probably knows you the being called a nerd but geek is acceptable. What else don't we know about you?"

Barry laughed as he started to speak. "At one point in my life I was such a playboy, even more than you Ollie so yes I know I am hot as you so elouqualnty put it. There is still more that I have done in my life that some of you do know but most don't know. And considering we are here to expose my life you will all learn it."

The room went into a stunned silence from all of the confidence and smugness radiating from Barry. No one new what to do but nod their head and look back to the screen and wait for more to show up.

 


	17. Smooth Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres the link:
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZyLmn2moMM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hated this chapter but I promise the next one will be better. Until next time! :))))

**Ok so we are going to watch one of my favorite songs that Barry has sang. There is also going to be talking in the beginning but please try your best to not interrupt.**

Everyone in the room turned towards the screen waiting for it to start.

San: Hey Andrew Mccarthy, don't know if you've heard but Blaine may lose an eye. The same Blaine you all were besties with not four months ago.

Trent: Wait are you serious? Is he gonna be ok?

San: Well sure if he doesn't mind not seeing in 3 dimensions.

Seb: Trent, I got this. Bummer about Blaine, He was pretty, but he shouldn't have gotten in the way. That slushie was meant for Kurt.

San:You may look like the villain out of a cheesy 80’s high school movie, but you should know that i am fully prepared to go Danny ruolo on your ass. Admit you put something in that slushie. What was is glass, asphalt.   
  


Seb: Red dye number six

San: You’re a liar   


Seb: She questioned my honor. I demand satisfaction at Warbler tradition.

San: You wanna duel? Cello guys hang back. Imma need you guys for this one.

Seb: Everyone else clear out. I don't want you to see me make a girl cry.

San: Let's just keep this on point.

 

“Damn Barry. Who know you could be such a stone cold bitch.”

Much to Oliver's jealousy and amusement Ralph raised his hand and turned to Iris and said, “I did. I totally knew but it made him hotter, sooo….”

 

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ Uh, as he came into the window _

_ It was the sound of a crescendo, uh! _

_ He came into her apartment _

_ He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh! _

_ She ran underneath the table _

_ He could see she was unable _

_ So she ran into the bedroom _

_ She was struck down _

_ It was her doom _

_ Annie are you OK? _

 

Everyone in the room was stunned. Barry sounded beautiful and his voice went really well with the song, but what hey all wanted to hear was how the two sounded together seeing as no one besides the people in the music room every heard the dual..

 

_ [Santana:] _

_ So, Annie are you OK? _

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ Are you OK, Annie? _

 

“Damn you both are hot.” Everyone chuckled at Cisco's comment. They started to laugh even more when both Santana and Barry said “We know”, at the same time.

 

_ [Santana:] _

_ Annie are you OK? _

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ So, Annie are you OK? _

_ [Santana:] _

_ Are you OK, Annie? _

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ Annie are you OK? _

_ [Santana:] _

_ So, Annie are you OK? _

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ Are you OK, Annie? _

_ [Santana:] _

_ Annie are you OK? _

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ So, Annie are you OK? _

_ [Santana and Sebastian:] _

_ Are you OK, Annie? _

_ Annie are you OK? _

_ Will you tell us that you're OK ( _

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ uh!) _

_ There's a sign in the window _

_ That he struck you - A crescendo Annie _

_ He came into your apartment _

_ He left the bloodstains on the carpet ( _

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ uh!) _

_ Then you ran into the bedroom _

_ You were struck down _

_ It was your doom _

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ Annie are you OK? _

_ [Santana:] _

_ So, Annie are you OK? _

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ Are you OK Annie? _

_ [Santana:] _

_ Annie are you OK? _

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ So, Annie are you OK? _

_ [Santana:] _

_ Are you OK Annie? _

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ Annie are you OK? _

_ [Santana:] _

_ So, Annie are you OK? _

_ [Santana and Sebastian:] _

_ Are you OK Annie? _

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ You've been hit by _

_ [Santana:] _

_ You've been hit by _

_ [Santana and Sebastian:] _

_ A Smooth Criminal _

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ So they came into the outway _

_ It was Sunday - What a black day, uh! _

_ Mouth to mouth resuscitation _

_ Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations _

_ Annie are you OK? _

 

Kurt then spoke up, “Sebastian i may not like you very much but i do like you a lot more than i did back then, you sound amazing you and I will have to duet soon or something.”

“We totally do.”

 

_ [Santana:] _

_ So, Annie are you OK? _

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ Are you OK Annie? _

_ [Santana:] _

_ Annie are you OK? _

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ So, Annie are you OK? _

_ [Santana:] _

_ Are you OK Annie? _

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ Annie are you OK? _

_ [Santana:] _

_ So, Annie are you OK? _

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ Are you OK Annie? _

_ [Santana:] _

_ Annie are you OK? _

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ So, Annie are you OK? _

_ [Sebastian and Santana:] _

_ Annie are you OK? _

_ Will you tell us that you're OK _

_ There's a sign in the window _

_ That he struck you - A crescendo Annie _

_ He came into your apartment _

_ He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh! _

_ Then you ran into the bedroom _

_ You were struck down _

_ It was your doom _

_ Annie are you OK? _

_ Are you OK Annie? _

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ You've been hit by _

_ [Santana:] _

_ You've been struck by _

_ [Santana and Sebastian:] _

_ A Smooth Criminal _

_ [Santana (Sebastian):] _

_ I don't know! _

_ (Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK) _

_ I don't know! _

 

Everyone in the room was stunned. They couldn't believe that two people who seemed to hate each other's guts, could have so much stage chemistry.

 

_ (There's a sign in the window) _

_ I don't know! _

_ (That he struck you - A crescendo Annie) _

_ I don't know! _

_ (He came into your apartment) _

_ I don't know! _

_ (Left bloodstains on the carpet) _

_ I don't know why baby! _

_ (Then you ran into the bedroom) _

_ I don't know! _

_ (You were struck down) _

_ (It was your doom - Annie!) _

_ (Annie are you OK?) _

_ Dang, gone it - Baby! _

_ (Will you tell us, that you're OK) _

_ Dang, gone it - Baby! _

_ (There's a sign in the window) _

_ Dang, gone it - baby! _

_ (That he struck you - A crescendo Annie) _

_ Hoo! Hoo! _

_ (He came into your apartment) _

_ Dang, gone it! _

_ (Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!) _

_ Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! _

_ (Then you ran into the bedroom) _

_ Dang gone it! _

_ (You were struck down) _

_ (It was your doom - Annie!) _

_ [Sebastian:] _

_ You've been hit by _

_ [Santana and Sebastian:] _

_ You've been struck by _

_ A Smooth Criminal _

 

San: That was better

Seb: You weren't even close

San: I was better. Now tell me the truth what did you put in that slushie

Seb: Rock salt but it's ok

San: How is it ok i just told you that Blaine had to have surgery.

Seb: Its ok because i didn't put any in this one.

 

Barry then spoke up. “ I know how bad of a guy I was back then and no one i interacted with deserved it but none of you are perfect either. Many of you in this room have picked just as many fights with me as i did with you so before any of you make any comments think about what you have done too. I'm not trying to justify my actions but at least i recognize them”

No one knew what to say so they just turned back to the screen to watch more.

  
  



	18. Shamelessly Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the video link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMbJ__uth_w

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please leave comments for anything you would like me to do next. I will try my best to make it happen, even if I can't right away!

_Ok so this was made a long time ago. I have just found this and I got a good laugh out of it so now I am sharing it with all of you._

**Tell me again the give away**

The room went into an uproar of laughter including Barry.

**Doo da loo doo da loo do do do**

“You both look like homeless people” Everyone laughed even harder at Cisco's comment.

**Do you have any snack money**

“I'm not surprised you were asking for food money. Honestly Barry you are always eating.” Barry smiled and shrugged his shoulders not even denying it.

**No i don't have snack money. That's why we're here.**

“Are you too really planning on stealing”

“No Joe this is just a short film that we put together on the days that crime was low in Central City.”

**Right**

**(inaudible)**

“You both look like idiots. Are you sure you two aren't high in this?”

“I'm not going to confirm or deny that Sha-queer-a”.

**I wish that i’d-**

**Nononono_ Don't tell me**

Everyone chuckled.

**Lets go get that money**

**Shut your fat mouth**

“Damn Bae you just got told”

Everyone looked at Barry in surprise as he laughed at Kurt.

“WAIT A MINUTE who the hell is Tom and Grant”

“They are Just names we made up for the Film Olli. No need to get all worked up.”

Everyone for C.C and S.C sm9led at Barry as he giggled at Oliver.

**I wish I had a two foot dick**

Everyone from Ohio laughed at this while everyone else look at Barry scadilized.

“You always were a sex-addict Bassy. I'm not surprised you would wish for that.”

“HE WAS A SEX ADDICT WHAT THE HELL”

“Oliver you weren't any better than I was so sit down”

Everyone laughed despite their growing curiosity about Barry's past.

**SHHHHHH**

“Simply amazing. That's all I can call that. Is that what you really do in your free time?”

Barry looked at Caitlyn and told he, “Not all the time no. That actually took a long time to make.”

Before anyone could respond a note appeared on the screen.

_ I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT VIDEO. I KNOW THAT I SURE DID. I AM LOADING UP THE NEXT VIDEO SOON UNTIL THEN YOU MAY DO AS YOU PLEASE. _

Everyone just walked, table and ate with each other while waiting.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please leave comments for anything you would like me to do next. I will try my best to make it happen, even if I can't right away!


	19. Speed Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about not updating for so long. I had some writers block for this fic. Im gonna try and update a LOT more but if you have any suggestions or request please comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't do the whole video just when Barry is present.
> 
> It starts at 1:18.
> 
> Heres the link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okXGzEruZVg&list=PLD0deg2fQO2gmV1j01-P8dT1dWM7Y-IIy&index=92

_ What you all are going to be viewing now is when Barry was accidentally put into the Speed Force. _

Team arrow and everyone from Ohio turn to look at Team flash in confusion. Oliver turns to Barry.

“Bar is this gonna show me how and why you disappeared a couple months ago?”

Barry smiles sheepishly at Oliver, “Maybe? But I think we should just watch and get it over with.”

**Wells: Alright then, here we go**

**Wells: Ramone get ready to release the chemicals into his system.**

Everyone who didn't know this happened yelled out “CHEMICALS??”

**Iris: Why are you doing this?**

**Well: The night Barry was struck by lighting he was doing fingerprint analysis, those chemicals got in him then and they are going in now.**

**Iris: You're injecting them into him!**

“Sebastian Smythe I outta kick your ass for being so stupid”.

Everyone's eyes move from the paused screen to watch the interaction between Santana and Barry.

“Well damn Sha-queera I never knew you cared so deeply for me.” As Barry says this he batts his eyes at her in a fun mocking way.

“Of course I do meerkat, im sure i would be here if I didn't at least a little.”

 Having no response to this except surprise, Barry just turns back to the screen as it unpauses.

**Wells: We have to recreate everything that happened to Barry that night.**

**Barry: Im Okay Iris.**

Oliver looks at Barry before looking down and muttering, “I'm in love with an idiot , but then again I am any better.”

**Wells: Hold on Barry.**

**Barry: Gahhh**

Kurt looks at Barry as he says, “I may have not liked you during highschool but i do now-sorta, but if I was there with you, you would NOT being doing what you are right now.”

“Yeah yeah whatever.” As Barry tries to be flippant , everyone can see the appereation in his eyes.

**Henry: He's going into hydrostatic**

**Wells: Almost there ALMOST THERE**

**Someone?: WELLS**

**Wells: Almost there. Ready Ramoe?**

**Cisco: Ready.**

**Wells: NOW**

**Cisco: Expecto Patronum!**

**Cisco: GREAT GOD ITS WORKING!**

**Jay?: NOOOOO**

**Barry** **as the lighting strikes him** **: AHHHHHHHHHHH**

Everyone is yelling at the screen as Barry is struck.

All Barry does is close his eyes and cancel out the outer would, not wanting to relive that moment.

**Wells: Initiating collision.**

**As it collides with Barry he is seen to be disintegrating and disappearing.**

“WHAT THE FUCK” is heard through out the room.

Noticing that Barry is uncomfortable, Oliver picks him up to sit on his lap.

**Iris: BARRYYYYYYY**

**As everyone tries to run away from the blast some don't make it far enough away.**

**As everyone goes back to where Baryy was at he's not seen to be anywhere.**

Trying to make everyone laugh and stop the tension, Ralph tries to crack a joke.

“Well i don't know about you guys but that was spooky and gave me the chills hahaha.”

Everyone slightly smiles at Ralph before turning back to the screen for whatever is to come next.

  
  



	20. Pictures and Photoshoot Pt.2

**Once again we are going to see some pictures taken of Barry.**

Once everyone got done reading the note the first picture came onto the screen.

"Sebastian did you even know that, that picture was taken?" Everyone nodded their head along with Jeffs question.

"Yea one of my friends would do that all of the time, he was really good at taking pictures too."   
  
  


Kurt sighed loudly causing everyone to look at him.

"Sebastian how is it that you manage to look hot ALL of the time because that shouldn't be possible."

This caused Barry to blush a dark red as Oliver, Blaine and Joe all to glare at Kurt. Oliver and Blaine because of jealousy and possessiveness and Joe because that's his son their talking about right now.

"Honestly Kurt you're probably the only now who thinks that besides Oliver maybe. Contrary to popular belief, I don't actually think that I'm good looking , I mean I know that I'm not ugly but hot isn't the word I would use."

Santana came up to Barry and Oliver and pinched both of their arms.

"OW what the hell Santana"

"Oh shut up Bastian, everyone here knows that you look hot all of the time and if you don't its because you dressed like an adorable nerd so stop with the low self confidence. Oh and Oliver you better start building his confidence or i'm gonna kick your ass before anyone else gets to you."

Stunned into silence, everyone just turns back to the screen.

All of the girls squealed at the sight of a dorky looking Barry who started to blush from all of the attention.

"See Bastian that's what I mean right there. You look like an adorable nerd."

Kurt starts to shake his head as he says, "Nooo he looks like an adorable cinnamon roll who needs to be protected."

Everyone including the men in the room nod their heads along with Kurt in silent agreement.

**Fair warning the next two pictures aren't going to be pretty.**

  
  
  
The room went into an uproar of chaos. Everyone started asking questions and naming off a lot of threats against who ever had hurt Barry, Oliver being the most violent and loudest of them all.  
  


  
  
"Bartholomew Sebastian Henry Allen you better tell me what happened RIGHT NOW!"

"Damn Joe okay, so one time I was walking somewhere and I got robbed and me being  me I tried to be nice and just go along with it but some how I must have done something wrong and he went to hit me with his gun but he missed and then we kept fighting until someone called the police and they handled it from there, but i'm being 100% honest when I say I beat him worse than he did me."

Everyone calmed slighting but not much until Oliver said something. 

"Bar how bad did you beat him?"

"Lets just say he needed blood transfusions and immediate surgery."

"Thats a cute outfit Barry, did you pick it out or did someone else?"

"My friend in Gotham picked it out when I visited him last."

Oliver had a small run of jealousy run through him as he asked, "What friend Bar?"

Barry being oblivious to his boyfriends jealously said, "Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson, I was only there to drop something off but then we went out for drinks for a little. While I was gone though I could only think of you Olli."

As he kissed Barry everyone in the room aww'd at Oliver and Barry. 

**On to the next thing to watch everyone so please start seated and just hold tight.**

Everyone went back to their original seat if they had moved and waited for then next thing to watch or look at.


	21. Ralph pt.2

**Ok so I have a couple of little clips that have some of Ralph and Barrys sweet and bad moments. So turn to the screen please.**

Everyone in the room turned to the screen, curious to see what was between the two.

**_Ralph and Barry are seen to be in a forest walking towards each other._ **

**Ralph: Allen? What are you doing here?**

**Barry: Ralph? Is that really you**.

**_As Barry walks up to and hugs Ralph he says ,_ "I thought I lost you, Im so sorry man I-hah"**

Everyones eyebrows in the room shoot up in surprise at the emotion of Barrys tone and how sincere he looked.

Barry and Ralph smiled at each other across the room. When Oliver seen this he hugged Barry close to him in jealousy.

As Barry noticed his jealousy he hugged Oliver and Kissed his  cheek as he said into his ear. 

"Don't be jealous Ollie I love you more than anyone in the world and don't you ever doubt that.

_**Good people don't destroy lives, call it noble. You were dirty then and dirty now. Live with that.** _

Everyone in the room 'oooohhhhh'd" at Barrys words.

**Ralph starts to walk away. Taking notice of this Barry says, _"Your not going anywhere."_**

"Damn Bare you're taking charge."

All of the Warbler turn to Joe as Trent tarts to talk to him. "Joe right? Well Sebastian was always like that when we went to Dalton with him. He was very strict with us and we could barley get away with anything."

Everyone from C.C and S.C raise their eyebrows in surprise before turning back to the screen.

**As Ralph turns around and swings a punch at Barry he says, _"Get off of me." As Barry ducks Ralph misses his mark and Barry straightens back up and punches him straight in the face._**

_ (A/N: Im too lazy to write out the rest but you get the point of the video) _

"Damn Bastian  who knew you actually had the balls to punch someone, much less your ex-boyfriend."

Barry turns to Jeff as he says, "Jeffy I fight meta-humans on a daily basis, so yes of course I know how to punch someone. No matter who they are or were to me."

As a note appears on the screen they all read it before waiting for the next video. 

_(A/N: The note is below)_

_The next video will be longer nut I still have to get everything ready so please sit tight and have patience please._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this is so badly written. I promise the next chapter will be much better. Until next time!


	22. Uptown Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres the video link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUjOzE49UOQ&list=RDUUjOzE49UOQ&start_radio=1

Joe told everyone to sit down so that the next video could start.

**[THE WARBLERS]**   
**Oooooh...**

Iris claps and says "You guys already sound amazing!"

**[NICK with THE WARBLERS harmonizing]**   
**Uptown girl**

**She's been living in her uptown world**   
**I bet she never had a backstreet guy**   
**I bet her mama never told her why**   
**I'm gonna try for an**

**Uptown girl**   
**She's been living in her white bread world**   
**As long as anyone with hot blood can**   
**And now she's looking for a downtown man**   
**That's what I am**

**"** Damn Barry I see what your doing."  
  
Everyone laughs at Barry's blushing face which in turn makes him blush even more.

**And when she knows what**   
**She wants from her ti-i-i-me**   
**And when she wakes up**   
**And makes up her mi-i-i-nd**

**_[SEBASTIAN]_ **   
**_She'll see I'm not so tough_ **   
**_Just because I'm in love with an_ **

"You look adorable Bastian. I don't know how I had ever wanted to punch you in your face."

Oliver hugs Barry close and nods in agreement with Kurt.

Barry chuckles and says, "I'm gonna take that as a compliment in disguise."

**[NICK & SEBASTIAN with THE WARBLERS harmonizing]**   
**Uptown girl**

"You all sound so good with each other."

Everyone from Dalton said thank you to Iris before returning their attention to the screen.

**[NICK with THE WARBLERS harmonizing]**   
**You know I've seen her in her uptown world**   
**She's getting tired with her high class toys**   
**And all her presents from her uptown boys**   
**She's got a choice**

**[THE WARBLERS]**   
**Oooh...**

**[NICK with THE WARBLERS harmonizing]**   
**Uptown girl**   
**You know I can't afford to buy her pearls**   
**But maybe someday when my ship comes in**   
**She'll understand what kind of guy I've been**   
**And then I'll win**

**And when she's walking**   
**She's looking so fi-i-i-ne**

**_[SEBASTIAN]_ **   
**_And when she's talking_ **   
**_She'll say that she's mi-i-i-ne_ **

"Nah. Only Oliver says that."

Everyone laughs at Santana's bluntness.

**[THAD]**   
**She'll say I'm not so tough**   
**Just because**   
**I'm in love with an**

"This was probably one of our best songs."

All of the N.D's nodded their head except Blaine who shook his head and said.

"If I'm being honest I liked Sebastian's version of 'I want you back' and 'Glad you came'."

Many people were confused on when they sang those songs but and note flew down and it said:

_Those songs will be played later. No keel listening to Uptown girl and stop spoiling :)_

**[NICK & THAD with THE WARBLERS harmonizing]**   
**Uptown girl**

**[NICK with THE WARBLERS harmonizing]**   
**She's been living in her white bread world**   
**As long as anyone with hot blood can**

**[THAD]**   
**And now she's looking for a downtown man**

**[NICK]**   
**That's what I am**

**[THE WARBLERS]**   
**Oooh...**

"DAMNN BARRY! Why couldn't you of done that when we were dancing?"

"I was planning on no one ever finding out about my glee days so me doing that was never gonna happen Cisco."

**[NICK with THE WARBLERS]**   
**Uptown girl**   
**She's my uptown girl (Don't you know I'm in love)**   
**With an uptown girl**

**"** Damn Oliver go get your man."

Oliver chuckles as he kisses Barry. No only in spite of Cisco's words, but also to show that Barry is his.

**My uptown girl (Don't you know I'm in love)**

**[NICK (with THE WARBLERS)]**   
**With an uptown (girl)**

A note floated down from out of nowhere and Caitlin grabbed it to read it out loud to everyone.

_You all have a couple options on what video will play next. Your options are 'Good Morning' from when Barry and Blaine where in collage, 'Live while we're young', 'I want you back and 'Glad you came' which where all from when Barry was at Dalton._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments which one you want done next and the one with the most votes i'll do next chapter!


	23. Lookin Good Pt.3

Everyone from C.c and S.C had their eyebrows raised in slight surprise at the confidence radiating from on screen Barry while everyone from Ohio weren't shocked at all.

Everyone from Ohio went into an uproar of yelling mainly about why Barry was in Jail,

While all of that was happening everyone from Team Flarrow _(Flash+Arrow)_  were yelling because Barry was getting into fights.All Ralph and Barry did was nod at each other ads they both yelled at the same time,

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Everyone instantly quieted down as to not make the duo even more upset. Barry took a deep breath before he said,

"For all who didn't already know I was in jail that time because I was false accused of murder and I never started the fights, I just always some how got involved."

Ralph decided to speak up as he had a mischievous smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What do you mean by 'that time', Barry?" 

Barry rose out of his seat and started to chase Ralph after he said, 

"I'm gonna beat your ass elastigirl !"

After about five minutes or Barry catching and fights with Ralph, Joe and Oliver tore them apart and forced them away from each other sitting as far away as possible from each other. _(Much to Olivers delight ;) )_

The part about Barry being in jail more than once is forgotten _(for now ;) )_ and they all sit and wait for the next video to appear.

 


	24. Bad Freakin' Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!! :)

"When did all of that happen Bas?"

As everyone from Ohio looked at Barry for answers, everyone from Team Flash and Team Arrow were just sitting and waiting for the next video to come on.

"It was this whole thing with different earths and lives and shit. I really don't feel like explaining right now tho Trent."

"UGHHHHHH"

Everyone in the room turned to look a Cisco weirdly.

"What!? Oh come one why does Barry always get to be the cool person with all the coo stuff? You can't blame me for being jealous."

With all of the looks he received he continued speaking,

"Yeah I said it, I'm a tad bit jealous. Now that we got that over with let's keep watching."

Oliver turns to whisper some _yah know dirty things ;)_  into Barrys ear but before he can, he sees Joe in the corner of his eye shaking his head and pointing at his gun that was in his unclipped holster.

The people in the room that seen this and started to laugh at Olivers expense while Barry looked at everyone in confusion. This just caused everyone in the room to laugh even more.

"You used to pick up guys all the time and pulled the same thing that your boy-toy over there just tried to do, but you didn't even noticed. Sometimes I wonder how you managed to hook-up with that many people, Bas."

Barry even had too audacity to look offended. "Well excuse me She-queera for being out of my game. I haven't had to make and moves on anyone cuz Oliver over here did all the work."

This caused everyone to chuckle at the two formal rivals.

 

"I'M DONE CAN WE PLEASE WATCH SOMETHING WHERE SEBASTIAN ISN'T HOT! YOU'RE TOURCHERING ALL OF US GAY MEN OUT HERE"

Everyone laughed at Nick's dramatics. They were interrupted by a flash and a new guy sitting on the couch as everyone from Ohio looked at him in shock. A small voice interrupted the silence as a name was called out by a certain someone.

_"......Hunter?"_

 


End file.
